Último Año
by A-Mundane-Girl
Summary: En una escuela donde Ino es una chica retraída y destruida por dentro, Sakura es la chica más popular junto con Temari, que sale con el más inteligente de todo el edificio; Shikamaru. Naruto, el nuevo recién llegado, es acosado por una extrovertida Hinata y Kakashi...sigue sin dar clases. ¿Qué ocurrirá?.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** OoC y posible lemon.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, ¿cómo han estado? ojalá que muuuy bien. Hoy os traigo el inicio de una nueva historia, más bien el prólogo, que tendrá como protagónicos, lo aclaro ahora, a mis dos parejas favoritas; **NaruSaku** y **ShikaIno**.

No os dejéis engañar por los primeros capítulos de la historia, en un comienzo lo haré siguiendo un poco el canon de las parejas para luego darle el giro que todas/os ansiamos y comenzará lo bueno de la trama. Y ya, no digo más que si no les haré spoilers jajaja. No queda ya mucho que decir, solo que disfruten mucho de este pequeño extracto (quedó bastante corto para mi gusto) y me dejéis sus opiniones en los reviews, los cuales leo siempre y me causa mucha emoción siempre que me llegan. Ya sin más, me despido. Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima.

(*) Decidí clasificar la historia como 'M' debido a escenas que se desarrollaran más adelante.

* * *

 **Último Año**

 **I**

' **Prólogo'**

* * *

Dio una vuelta y se miró nuevamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Nada. Parecía una estudiante más del montón de sujetos que hoy harían ingreso a la escuela. Antes, habría hecho de este día algo sumamente especial; un acontecimiento que marcara un nuevo inicio en el año, levantándose más temprano de lo normal solamente con la misión de arreglar su cabello y maquillaje para poder resaltar por sobre el resto y ganarse la atención de todos los presentes, y si tenía suerte, de una nueva conquista amorosa.

Pero ahora era diferente, este día significaba para ella una sola cosa; comenzaría nuevamente con la monótona y aburrida rutina de clases por el resto de sus días, hasta que el año terminase. Tendría que despertar temprano durante cinco días a la semana y soportar a esa bola de ineptos que se hacían llamar sus compañeros, únicamente podía considerar a unas tres o cuatro amigas entre todo el montón. Amigas con las que casi no había tenido comunicación durante todo el verano, era lógico, cada una había hecho su vida por lados diferentes, tenían a sus novios y sus prioridades y metas habían cambiado.

Sabía que ya no podía contar con ellas de la misma manera que antes, ellas seguían juntándose con la misma frecuencia que antes, solo que ahora la alejaban...la dejaban de lado en todas sus juntas, ya ni siquiera hacían el esfuerzo de hablarle. Aún así, seguían fingiendo frente a los demás que tenían una amistad sólida y estrecha.

Abrió el armario y sacó una de las mochilas que había en el interior, era de color negro y estaba bastante usada, pero no le importó. Comenzó a poner en su interior las cosas básicas; un cuaderno para tomar nota, hoy le harían entrega del horario así que no sabía que libros llevar, un estuche son lapiceras, un pequeño cosmetiquero con las cosas básicas que siempre llevaba con ella, su teléfono y una barra de cereales. Nunca había sido de comer mucho con la excusa de querer estar en forma, al parecer este hábito era el único que no había cambiado en ella, es más, iba empeorando día a día. Solo que ahora tenía otros motivos que no se incluían en lo estético. Para terminar se calzó un par de zapatillas que encontró entre su desordenado closet.

Su nombre era Ino Yamanaka y era una estudiante más entre muchos y muchas, que hoy asistirían a la academia para cursar su último año de enseñanza. Suspiró y se miró por última vez en el espejo; su cabello lucía liso como siempre y estaba peinado con una coleta alta, su uniforme estaba impecable y no era para nada osado como el de años anteriores, llevaba sus viejas zapatillas negras que usaba la gran parte del tiempo, no quería lidiar nuevamente a estar frente a zapatos que la hicieran más atractiva a la vista, pero que la torturasen durante todo el día. Su cara estaba levemente maquillada se manera simple; únicamente un poco de rímel, polvos y un brillo labial, finalmente llevaba a sus espaldas su mochila color negro que tenía todos sus materiales.

Estaba lista. Daría inicio a un nuevo año lleno de cambios, había dejado a la antigua Ino atrás hace ya mucho tiempo y no tenía intención alguna de traerla de vuelta.

El mundo le había enseñado lo cruel que podía llegar a ser de la peor forma, y no estaba dispuesta a vivir otra demostración de ello nunca.

~oOo~

La alarma que sonaba a un lado de su cama sobre la mesita de noche interrumpió su sueño. Intentó torpemente apagarla estirando su brazo y pasando su manos por encima de todas las cosas que había, pero al fracasar en su objetivo se despertó de una vez por todas. Tomó su teléfono y apagó la alarma que hasta ese momento no había dejado de sonar, luego miró la hora en la pantalla: 6:00 am.

Suspiró. Tenía una hora y media disponible para arreglarse debido a que la hora establecida para entrar a clases era a las 8:00 am. Pero, antes de proceder a arreglar su descuidado aspecto de recién despertada procedió a revisar y contestar los montones de mensajes que habían en su teléfono.

 **Tenten: Sakura...Sakurita...¡DESPIERTA Y CONTESTAME DE UNA VEZ!.**

El mensaje había sido enviado a las 5:20 de la mañana. A veces su amiga era una exagerada, habían acordado levantarse temprano para poder arreglarse a la par para su primer día de clases juntas, por lo que tenía que mensajearlas antes de comenzar a vestirse. Comenzó a escribir en el teclado de su celular para enviar una respuesta.

 **Sakura: ¿5:20?, Tenten...¿¡Enserio!?**

 **Tenten: 5:30*, dormí durante 10 minutos después de eso.**

 **Sakura: ¡Sigue siendo extremadamente temprano!**

 **Tenten: Pues claro que no, tengo que estar perfecta. ¡Hoy es el día!**

 **Sakura: ¿El día en que Neji por fin te mirará?**

A los instantes se arrepintió de enviar aquel mensaje, sabía que su amiga suspiraba por él casi desde que entraron a la escuela y lo había visto por primer vez. El chico era un año mayor que ellas, pero había repetido un curso producto de las malas calificaciones, cosa que era bastante extraño en el chico debido a que generalmente destacaba con las notas más altas de su generación.

 **Tenten: Ja-Ja-Ja, muy graciosa Haruno. ¿Has sabido algo de Hinata?**

 **Sakura: No sé, ¿durmiendo quizás?**

 **Tenten: Bueno, es de esperarse. No tiene a nadie para quién arreglarse**

 **Sakura: Quien sabe, puede que este sea su año después de todo**

 **Tenten: Es probable...pero bueno. ¡Ahora levántate!, pasó por ti a las 7:40, tenemos que llegar temprano para poder tener los mejores puestos.**

 **Sakura: Ok**

 **Tenten: ¡Que te levantes!, Sasuke no querrá una novia desastrosa**

Al leer el mensaje rio, y se quedó mirando el techo por unos minutos más. Aún no creía todas las cosas que habían pasado el año anterior, definitivamente había el mejor año en, probablemente, toda su vida. Tras años y años al fin pudo lograr que Sasuke saliera con ella, y ahora eran novios. Sonaba tan irreal que hasta el día de hoy no era capaz de creerlo. ¡Estaba con el chico más popular y lindo de toda la escuela!, finalmente él la había elegido. Era el novio perfecto, hacia que no quisiera nada más en todo el mundo que estar con él, y en efecto no necesitaba nada más que tenerlo cerca de ella. Tenten tenía razón, debía arreglarse para lucir bien frente a él y todo el mundo, quería mostrar a todos que había cambiado, que no era la misma perdedora que en años anteriores, quería verse y sentirse hermosa.

No importaba si eso la hacía sonar como una persona materialista, vivía de las apariencias y eso era un hecho que tenía en claro y, que al contrario como piensan algunos, no quería cambiar. Porque, ¿quién había dicho que eso era malo?. Durante años anteriores siempre había obtenido las mejores calificaciones y era, para muchos, una de las más simpáticas de todo el salón, pero ¿qué había ganado con todo eso?. Había sido rechazada años tras año por Sasuke, el que hasta ese entonces era únicamente un amor platónico. Sin embargo, cuando decidió cambiar su forma de ser y preocuparse más por su apariencia y en lo que decían los demás sobre ella, las cosas habían cambiado totalmente para ella.

Y aquí estaba. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, no se preocupaba por todas las personas por las que había pasado por encima para llegar hasta ahí, ni mucho menos a todas las que había herido. Si algo había aprendido es que no llegaría a ninguna parte siendo la buena de la película.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su baño, en donde amarró su cabello con sumo cuidado para no mojarlo y se metió a la ducha. Permaneció unos minutos bajo el agua, disfrutando de la sensación que esta le producía al chocar con su piel, hasta que decidió apurarse para no llegar tarde, y comenzó a ponerse todos los distintos tipos jabones y cremas que estaban dispuestos con sumo cuidado en una pequeña repisa dentro de la ducha. Al finalizar, se envolvió en una toalla y salió.

Ahora, debía arreglar su cabello. Conecto la alisadora y, una vez estuvo a la temperatura adecuada, comenzó a deslizarla por mechones de su cabello. Usualmente, este no poseía forma alguna y era una mezcla entre cabello lacio y algunos mechones ondulados, esto hacía que lo odiara aún más. Aunque el principal motivo era el poseer un color bastante excéntrico que lo volvía horrible, era un tono rosa parecido al de la goma de mascar. _O a algo descompuesto,_ se corrigió. A pesar de esto, se preocupaba de tenerlo bien cuidado y lo había dejado crecer bastante durante los años pasados, ahora le llegaba aproximadamente hasta mitad de espalda.

Procedió luego a trabajar con su rostro, que en realidad era a lo que menos prestaba atención, solamente se limitaba a usar lo básico para no dar la impresión de estar enferma o algo parecido. Finalmente, solo le faltaba ponerse el uniforme. Pero antes revisó nuevamente su celular; eran las 7:20 y tenía algunos mensajes sin leer, probablemente de alguna de sus amigas, que no podría contestar en esos momentos producto de la hora. _Tenten me matará si me llego a atrasar._ Rápidamente comenzó a vestirse, se deslizó al interior de la polera que tenía el logo de la escuela, no era ni muy holgada ni muy ajustada, tomo la falda y la colocó a la altura de sus caderas, no sin antes haberse puesto unas calzas cortas color negro que la protegiesen en caso de que esta llegase a levantarse, al finalizar tomo un delgado chaleco color azul oscuro abierto en la parte del frente y se lo puso para protegerse un poco de la fría mañana.

Procedió a introducir ambos pies en sus calcetas, que le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla, y luego en sus zapatos. Tomó su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y dio un último vistazo al espejo de cuerpo completo. Estaba lista. Se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras, no sin antes tomar su celular, y llenó con café un pequeño termo en forma de taza.

-¡Me voy!- gritó alegremente antes de salir disparada por la puerta. Vio inmediatamente el auto de su amiga esperándola, le dirigió un seña con la mano para que la viese y entró.

~oOo~

7:00 am.

Escuchó como la alarma comenzaba a sonar con su tan característico sonido que marcaba el inicio de una nueva, y última, etapa escolar. Suspiró y, alargando uno de sus brazos, golpeó el reloj dela mesita de noche para que le dejase conciliar nuevamente su tan placentero sueño.

7:20 am.

Escuchó el molesto ruido nuevamente, pero está vez el sonido era diferente y provenía desde su celular. Dejó que sonase por uno minutos hasta que se cortó, pasaron unos segundos, y volvió a reanudarse la tan molesta y monótona melodía que emitía el artefacto al estar recibiendo una llamada entrante. Con dificultad movió el brazo a ciegas para dar con el objeto, lo desbloqueo y vio en la ventana de notificaciones tres llamadas perdidas de su novia Temari.

- _Mujer problemática..._ \- susurró para el mismo. Y apagó el teléfono.

7:30 am.

Escuchó a su madre gritar desde el piso de abajo; 'levántate, holgazán. ¡Llegaras tarde al primer día, DE NUEVO!'. Acompañado de los ruidos matutinos que producía una cocina; platos, tazas, cafeteras y unos pasos acelerados que recorrían toda la primera planta en busca de algún detalle que pudiesen llegar a olvidar. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, se puso de pie y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se acostó nuevamente entre las cálidas mantas y volvió conciliar el sueño, por última vez.

7:40 am.

Se despertó por el ruido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose bruscamente, lentamente alzó la mirada y vio a su madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

-¡Te he dicho que te levantaras!- le gritó nuevamente, acto seguido tomó todas las frazadas que lo cubrían y las botó fuera de la cama.- ¡LLEGARAS TARDE!, ¡DE NUEVO!.

-Está bien...-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el baño. Si bien su madre tenía ese carácter a menudo, hoy estaba más irritante de lo normal. Y estaba en lo correcto, la mujer dio media vuelta y antes de irse fuera de la habitación, le dijo.

-Tu noviecita está esperándote abajo. No demores- le advirtió. Y siguió su camino hacia el primer piso.

Suspiró. Su ella y su madre se llevaban como perros y gatos, no se soportaban por más de cinco minutos juntas, así que debía de obedecer a la amenaza de su progenitora y apurarse antes que la mañana terminase en tragedia. Entró al baño, se lavó la cara, lavó sus dientes y amarró su cabello. Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación, comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela que había dejado colgado a un lado del armario el día anterior, para no tener mayores dificultades por la mañana al vestirse. Una vez estuvo listo, tomó la mochila y bajó las escaleras.

Al llegar a la primera planta, observó a su novia que se encontraba sentada al medio del sofá principal de la estancia y que al verlo, corrió hacia donde se encontraba.

-¡Al fin!- le reprochó haciendo un exagerado gesto con sus brazos, para luego lanzarse sobre él y darle un beso en los labios, mientras su madre le dedicaba una mirada de odio desde la cocina.- Me has dejado esperando alrededor de seis minutos, es menos en comparación con la última vez- comenzó a decir al instante en que se separaron.

-¿Vamos?- la interrumpió, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta principal, por la cual salieron rápidamente.

-Como odio a esa chica- dijo Yoshino, una vez los jóvenes salieron camino a la escuela, esperando que la rubia la hubiese escuchado.

~oOo~

Tomó una de las últimas cajas que restaban dentro del camión y la llevó hasta su habitación, en parte era un alivio que al fin terminará con trasladar las cosas de la mudanza y ahora tomarse lo que restaba del día para acomodarse y descansar del viaje. Al llegar a la habitación, dejó la caja sobre la cama, la cual aún estaba a medio armar, y miró a su alrededor. Era una pieza amplia, se arriesgaría a decir que era mucho más de lo que necesitaba, que en esos momentos se encontraba abarrotada de montones de cajas de mudanza. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer aún.

Producto de la empresa familiar, constantemente se encontraba cambiando se escuela y de ciudad por lo que no tenía ningún circulo de amigos realmente cercano, a excepción de uno a quien consideraba como casi su hermano: Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos se conocían desde que tenían memoria, habían crecido juntos, siempre compitiendo, y se construyó un lazo que esperaba nunca se legase a romper. Pensó en llamarlo, pero prefirió esperar hasta más tarde. Hoy comenzaban las clases en la escuela, a la que él comenzaría a asistir desde el día de mañana, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba un poco asustado. No tenía problemas relacionándose con la gente debido a que era bastante sociable, sin embargo, cuando lograba acercarse lo suficiente a las personas siempre tenía que irse. No quería que esta vez sucediera lo mismo, está vez quería disfrutar, pues ante todo sería su último año.

-¡NARUTO!- oyó como su madre le gritaba desde el piso de abajo. Esa mujer tenía los pulmones más resistentes que había visto en toda su corta vida.- ¡VEN A AYUDAR EN LUGAR DE ESTAR ALLÁ HOLGAZANEANDO!.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el muchacho. Más valía no hacer enojar a su madre, no si quería llegar en una pieza mañana.


	2. Encuentros Inesperados

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** OoC y posible lemon.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, perdón por la tardanza; tengo la intención de actualizar este fic una vez por semana aproximadamente debido a que los capítulos me han quedado un poco largos entonces no quiero que os haga tan pesado de leer y además quiero daros algo bien escrito por lo que me toma igual un poco más de tiempo el hacer la corrección. Ya dejando mis 'problemas técnicos' de lado, quiero agradecer a todos los que han apoyado esta historia, ya sea dando a favoritos, siguiéndola, en sus reviews o por el solo hecho de leerla; me hace muy feliz el ver como me dan su opinión, prometo ponerme al tanto con responder reviews e insisto a quienes no están registrados que se creen una cuenta. Ya desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de escribir un fic ambientado en algo tipo en la escuela (con un leve cambio en los personajes jeje) con estas parejas, por lo que el apoyo que han dado me entusiasma a escribir más y más!. Ya sin aburrilos más, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos en los reviews!.

* * *

 **Último Año**

 **II**

' **Encuentros Inesperados'**

* * *

Iba llegando a la escuela, a la distancia pudo observar como los límites de la entrada de iban haciendo más claros con cada paso quedaba. _Esté año será el último en que tendrás que ver este condenado edificio,_ se dijo a sí misma. La idea de dar media vuelta y correr de vuelta a su casa a rogar por un cambio de escuela apareció nuevamente por su mente al estar a metros de entrar, se sentía insegura dentro de ese lugar. Ya nada era como antes. Sin embargo, descartó la idea casi de inmediato al igual que casi todos los días, tenía que ser fuerte no solo por ella si no también por su familia, no quería darles más motivos por los cuales preocuparse.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la entrada, sintió como una sensación de adrenalina inundaba su cuerpo e iba desapareciendo a medida que avanzaba. Caminó con el cuerpo erguido, nunca había sido de las personas que caminaban tratando de esconder su presencia, pero si iba con la cabeza agachada para poder evitar hacer contacto visual con alguna persona. Sacó el móvil de su mochila para ver la hora: 7:41. Aún faltaban casi veinte minutos para que iniciaran las clases y no quería estar ese tiempo sentada en el asiento de la clase, por lo que finalmente decidió ir hacia la cafetería. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos pese a ser el primer día, el montón de gente usualmente se acumulaba únicamente en la entrada dejando la estructura interior, que no correspondía a las salas, considerablemente vacío. Aunque esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le gustaba estar más sola que en rodeada de personas. En cuanto entró al amplio comedor dirigió su vista hacia la maquina dispensadora de café dispuesta en una esquina del salón, decidiéndose por comprar uno, al fin y al cabo había salido de su casa sin desayunar, además de necesitar algo que líquido en esos momentos. Sentía como la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Al pasar, pudo ver de reojo como otro estudiante compraba en la máquina de golosinas que estaba al lado, pero no le prestó mayor importancia. Sacó el dinero de su bolso y lo introdujo dentro de la ranura para el dinero de la máquina, y seleccionó el producto que deseaba; un café de mocha. Observó como salía un vaso de papel que se comenzaba a llenar con un líquido similar a la leche, y luego con uno que pudo reconocer como café. Al terminarse de llenar, lo sacó con cuidado de no quemarse e inmediatamente se giró para poder apoyarse en una de las mesas. Sin embargo, debido a la torpeza de ese último movimiento casi termina impactando con el muchacho que se encontraba, hace unos minutos, en la máquina de al lado.

-Cuidado- le advirtió, alcanzando a esquivar su torpe movimiento y quedando ambos de frente a frente. Ino, por su parte, alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo antes de que la bebida se cayera de sus manos.

-Y-yo lo siento- dijo dudando. _Maldición, ¿es que acaso no puedo dejar de liarla?_ Se dijo a sí misma. El chico, por su parte se dedicaba a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada entre curiosidad y preocupación. Era considerablemente más grande que ella, tanto en estatura como en peso, su camisa tenía un aspecto desarreglada al igual que su cabello, el cual era largo y tenía un color castaño que combinaba bastante bien con sus ojos oscuros. Observó también que tenía unas marcas en ambas mejillas...y aún le seguía mirando directamente. Sintió como su cara se sonrojaba, no porque le considerada atractivo si no por el casi accidente que había provocado.

-No importa, enserio- dijo en un tono lleno de calma. Pese a que podría tener un aspecto un poco intimidador a primera vista, parecía alguien bastante amable.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, al observar como muchacha seguía estando algo sobresaltada.

-S-si. Si. Enserio que si- le respondió de manera casi inmediata, pero el chico no despegaba la mirada de ella. Sintió como el malestar comenzaba a hacerse más notorio. Quería salir de aquella incómoda situación cuanto antes.

-Está bien- dijo. Aparentemente le había convencido, o simplemente no había querido seguir insistiéndole por alguna respuestas que denotara lo contrario a lo que había dicho. Desvió su mirada de la suya, y se disponía a seguir caminando hacia una de las mesas cuando observó el brazo extendido del muchacho, ofreciéndole algo. Ese 'algo' era una pequeña barra de chocolate y almendras.

-Enserio que estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- le insistió.

-Tómala, no pasa nada- le respondió.- Dicen que no hay nada peor que tomar un café teniendo el estómago vacío- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Observó una ves más aquella golosina que le ofrecía, sonaría realmente descortés si no la aceptaba, además el chico había resultado ser bastante bueno con ella en comparación con otras personas. Extendió una mano y recibió el chocolate.

-Gracias- dijo, sonriéndole levemente en señal de agradecimiento. Se giró y caminó en dirección a la mesa, puso distinguir de soslayo como el muchacho se despedía haciéndole señas con una de sus manos, una vez encontró apoyo en la superficie de madera dejó el vaso a un lado y descolgó la mochila de sus hombros. Estaba buscando entre las cosas que ahí había, estaba segura que estaban por alguna parte. Tenían que estar. Hurgó dentro del pequeño estuche color lila y reconoció al tacto la forma del pequeño envase en forma de cilindro, lo abrió de manera casi instantánea y se llevó una tableta a la boca tragándola con ayuda del café.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a estabilizarse nuevamente, sentía como la volvía a sentirse liviana y su vista se normalizaba. Miró la hora: 7:53. Era hora de ir hacia el salón, no quería verse en la incómoda situación de entrar cuando todos ya estuviesen en sus puestos y ser observada por los presentes. Guardó todo en su lugar, tomó la barra de chocolate y se decidió por echarla dentro de su bolso, dio un último sorbo al café y botó el vaso con el restante en un basurero que se encontraba a la salida de la cafetería. Afuera en los pasillos ya se notaba un poco más de gente, muchos de ellos eran desconocidos para ella, pero ella era conocida para muchos. Sintió como algunas miradas se clavaban en su espalda y tuvo que presenciar más de un silencio incómodo al pasar cerca de un grupo de personas. _¿¡Es que acaso no pueden ser más evidentes!?._

Se detuvo finalmente frente a una sala que se encontraba en la tercera planta. 'Sala 304', se leía en un pequeño letrero de letras color negro dispuesto al lado de la puerta, se giró para entrar y, para tener la cereza sobre el pastel, se encontró cara a cara con Sakura. Ambas quedaron en un incómodo silencio mirándose fijamente, al lado de ella estaba Tenten, quien no paraba de hablar en ningún momento, pero se detuvo al ver a la muchacha rubia frente a ella. La pelirrosa reaccionó dedicándole una sonrisa fingida a modo de saludo, mientras la morena directamente la ignoró.

En cuanto ellas entraron, esperó por unos segundos y se decidió a ingresar. La mayoría del curso ya estaban dentro reuniéndose con sus respectivos grupos de amistades, sintió un ligero malestar dentro de su estómago al pasar cerca de la chica de pelo rosa y su antiguo grupo de amigas, por lo que iba acelerando el paso cada vez más. Localizó un lugar disponible en el penúltimo puesto al lado de la ventana, ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada y a salvo.

 _Vaya inicio de clases que he tenido._

A los pocos minutos sonó la campana, marcando el inicio de clases. Más pasaban los minutos y su profesor no se hacia presente.

-¿Qué harás después de clases?- preguntó la castaña de dos moños al otro lado de la sala.

-Saldré con Sasuke-kun- respondió emocionada la pelirrosa.

-Osea...que irás acompañada hasta tu casa- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-No necesariamente- respondió la chica un tanto decepcionada.- Vendrá después de que mis padres hayan salido al trabajo.

-¿Sigue odiándolos?- preguntó en un tono más bajo.

-Si. No pueden ni verse. Él tiene copia de las llaves de mi casa, así que será como siempre- le contestó en el mismo volumen de voz. No es que le gustase la idea de tener un romance casi a escondidas de sus padres, si no que el muchacho no ponía nada de parte con sus padres, es más, hacía lo posible por ganarse su odio. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, el llegó al arreglo que había nombrado; esperaría hasta que sus padres se fuese, ella le llamaría y el entraría a la casa con la copia de llaves que le había exigido a los pocos días que iniciaron su noviazgo. No era lo ideal, pero si eso quería su novio, lo haría.

-¿Y tú, Hinata?- le preguntó a la peliazul.

-Dado a que sigo sin ver o conocer a alguien que me agrade, creo que nada- respondió con voz cansada. Su amiga era la que había tenido el cambio más radical de todas; ya no era la chica introvertida de primer grado que se ponía colorada cada vez que alguien le hablaba o casi se desmayaba al tener que pasar a la pizarra. Ahora era totalmente extrovertida y hasta popular, todos envidiaban su larga cabellera y hermosos ojos, habían varios muchachos que decían estar totalmente enamorados de ella como Kiba, un chico de su salón al cual nunca había hablado, pero ya sabía la respuesta que le daría: no era lo que buscaba.

-Entonces, propongo que salgamos a por un helado- propuso emocionada la castaña.

-Hecho- respondió la muchacha mientras cruzaba sus piernas bajo su corta falda.

-¡Buenos días!- una voz en el centro del salón perteneciente al profesor atrajo la atención de todos.- Lamento la demora, tuve que ayudar a unos alumna que no encontraban su clase- dijo con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, o eso se alcanzaba a notar, ya que traía una extraña mascara que tapaba la mayoría de su rostro, ¿estaría acaso disfrazado?.- Por cierto, soy el profesor Kakashi. Les haré clases de filosofía y seré su profesor guía por este último año. ¿Alguna duda?

Un silencio se apoderó del salón tras la pregunta, a lo que el docente solo se limitó a asentir.- Entonces, comencemos las clases. Quiero que no tengan absolutamente nada sobre sus mesas a excepción de un lápiz, hoy tendrán su primer examen.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- preguntó todo el salón.

-Tal como lo escucharon- dijo comenzando a repartir las hojas puesto por puesto.

- _Voy a reprobar_ \- pensó abatida la castaña, esperando que Hinata o Sakura le pasasen las respuestas al igual que en años anteriores.

- _No está del todo difícil-_ pensó la rubia, comenzando a contestar de manera casi inmediata. El dedicar la totalidad de sus tardes libres a estudiar había dado sus resultados.

- _Problemático...-_ pensó el chico de coleta, quedándose automáticamente dormido sobre la mesa. Chouji le despertaría unos minutos antes que tocara la campana como siempre, con el tiempo suficiente para poder contestar la evaluación. Había cosas más importantes; debía de recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas durante la mañana.

~oOo~

Había terminado por fin de poner todo en su lugar. Sonrió complacido de su trabajo mientras miraba nuevamente como había dejado su habitación; su cama estaba terminada y arreglada a el lado izquierdo de la habitación, a su lado en la mesita de noche estaba una pequeña lámpara y una taza de café que recién había acabado, en el lado derecho estaba su escritorio al lado de un librero, en el cual estaban los textos que necesitaba para este año, alguno otros sobre administración de empresas que su padre le había dado y otros más sobre temas que a él le interesaban, aunque en realidad la mayor parte de las repisas estaban ocupadas por fotos que tenía junto a su familia y un que otro amigo. Y, frente a él, estaba lo que más amaba de toda la pieza; su consola y todos sus videojuegos dispuestos ordenadamente sobre repisas, que por cierto había tardado horas en instalar, junto a su más reciente adquisición, un hermoso plasma de cuarenta pulgadas que le permitiría disfrutar sus juegos en máxima resolución. Por lo demás, todo era igual a otras habitaciones.

Luego de que su madre le dejase finamente libre de tareas, decidió salir a dar una vuelta para conocer la ciudad.

-¡Voy saliendo!- gritó mientras sacaba las llaves colgadas en la entrada y un casco color negro que estaba sobre una mesa a la entrada de su casa.

-Tráeme unos huevos, para hacer algo de cenar- le pidió su madre, apareciendo por la cocina y entregándole el dinero.- ¡No los vayas a quebrar!- le advirtió, poniendo su puño frente a su cara. El joven solo se limitó a asentir asustado y avanzar cuidadosamente hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió su padre, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Manejaba una motocicleta desde que pudo sacar la licencia de conducir hace ya tres meses atrás y, pese a que manejaba bastante bien y hasta el momento nunca le habían multado o tenido un accidente, sus padre no dejaban de preocuparse diciendo que era un vehículo muy peligroso.

Subió a la motocicleta y comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad. Para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba considerablemente vacía. _Probablemente se deba a la hora,_ pensó. Al seguir avanzando, notó que el camino se iba llenando cada vez más de vegetación que contrastaba notoriamente con la ciudad por lo que dedujo que se estaba dirigiendo hacia las afuera de la misma. Siguió por la misma calle y llegó hasta una pequeña laguna rodeada de vegetación, se detuvo a observar el paisaje y decidió bajarse a ver de más cerca. Era un lugar no muy alejado de la ciudad, solo a unos minutos, y era perfecto para alejarse por unos minutos del mundo exterior y pensar o descansar.

Se sentó por unos minutos a contemplar su alrededor, había un pequeño bosque compuesto por árboles sumamente altos que daban una sombra bastante agradable, al seguir caminando se llegaba a una pequeña laguna que reflejaba el cielo despejado sobre su superficie y, a la orilla de esta había un tronco caído que, si se tenía el suficiente equilibrio, permitía avanzar unos diez metros hacia el interior sin mojarse. Parecía el lugar perfecto para refrescarse un rato, desconectarse y quizás, quien sabe, pasarlo en compañía de alguien, recostados sobre el fresco césped que crecía alrededor luego de haberse dado un chapuzón. Extrañaba tener lugares así en la cercanía de su casa.

Suspiró mientras seguía contemplando la vista. Mañana empezaría en su nueva escuela, esperaba que todo saliese bien y no tener malos recuerdos dentro de su memoria como en años anteriores. Sacó su teléfono para poder ver la hora y de pasada mandarle un mensaje a su amigo;

 **Hey, Teme;**

 **A qué hora sales?**

Tecleó enviar y revisó la hora que marcaba la pantalla del aparato: 14:50. Esperó por algunos minutos hasta que recibió la respuesta proveniente de su amigo.

 **Sasuke: Dobe? A las 15:10. Qué quieres?**

 **Naruto: Acabó de llegar por la mañana. Sales?**

 **Sasuke: No. Salgo con mi novia.**

 **Naruto: Así que tengo cuñada?**

Esperó la respuesta, pero no llegó. De seguro se encontraba ocupado o simplemente había decidido ignorarlo, aunque se inclinaba por esta última opción más que la otra, Sasuke nunca había sido una persona muy expresiva, siempre se mostraba frío e indiferente hacia los demás. Se alegraba por él, es más moría de curiosidad por quien habría logrado enfriar su frío corazón.

Río.- Si Sasuke me escuchara decir eso me golpearía- dijo para sí mismo.

Finalmente decidió que ya era ahora de volver, además tenía que ir a por el encargo que le había hecho su madre, miró la hora en su teléfono: 15:07. Era bastante temprano por lo que no tenía de que apurarse, se puso de pie y subió al vehículo que estaba estacionado a unos metros de donde se encontraba sentado anteriormente, se abrochó el casco y comenzó a andar nuevamente por al camino, aunque está vez, en sentido contrario.

~oOo~

En cuanto sonó la campana, todos corrieron hacia la puerta en busca de libertad. Usualmente siempre era el último en retirarse del salón debido a que no le agradaba la idea de pelearse con los demás para salir primero, pero desde el año pasado se había hecho usual que alguien se quedase hasta incluso después que él. Había corroborado que aquella chica esperaba que él se fuese de la sala para poder irse. La rubia hurgaba dentro de su bolso como si estuviese buscando algo en especial, pero el sabía que únicamente estaba esperando a por él. En su momento, ella había sido la más popular de la escuela, y ahí se encontraba; sola y sin amigos. Quizás, en el fondo, se lo merecía. Le dio el gusto a su compañera de curso y se retiró del lugar.

-¡Shika!- escuchó como una conocida voz lo llamaba a lo lejos.

-Que problemático...-susurró para sí mismo. Observó como su novia corría hacia donde se encontraba, ella era un año mayor que él, sin embargo había tenido que repetir un curso. Se encontraba ahora en su mismo nivel, pero en el curso paralelo a el de él.

-¿Vamos a comer juntos, cierto?- le preguntó a modo de orden mientras tomaba su mano.

-Yo...bueno...es que-

-Shikamaru vendrá a mi casa- interrumpió su amigo que acababa de llegar- nuestros padres nos están esperando allá. Ya sabes, una reunión para iniciar el año- le dijo a su amigo.

-¡Sí!, así es- le respondió de inmediato el Nara.

-Bueno...está bien- dijo resignada.- Otro día será.

Se puso de puntas y le dio un beso en los labios, tenía la intención de hacerlo más duradero, pero el muchacho se alejó.- Nos vemos- se despidió en un tono que hacía evidente su disgusto al ser rechazada.

-Me has salvado de esta, Chouji. Te debo una amigo.

-Si, pero no podré hacerlo siempre.

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron a la casa del Akimichi.

~oOo~

-Son $7,25- dijo la cajera, al pasar el código de barras de la docena de huevos por la caja registradora.

-Ya- respondió el muchacho a la vez que le pasaba la cantidad de dinero exacta que se le pedía.- Gracias- se despidió con un gesto de mano antes de tomar la caja, ponerla en una bolsa plástica e irse apresuradamente del lugar.

-Gracias a ti- se despidió la amable funcionaria.

Ya iba tarde, por minutos, pero tarde. Su madre de seguro le iba a regañar. Corrió hacia la salida del local, sin ver ir viendo con toda claridad a quienes se interponían en su camino. Solo vio una silueta frente a él, que al verle, en lugar se seguir avanzando se detuvo y cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó antes de estrellarse contra la chica, provocando que la bolsa de compras saliese disparada hacia un lugar distinto y él cayese justo sobre una chica. Apresuradamente se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar la bolsa, que se encontraba completamente aplastada unos metros más allá.- ¡MIS HUEVOS!- gritó.

-¿¡CÓMO DICES!?- exclamó la pelirrosa, aún en el suelo, sorprendida por la expresión del muchacho.

-¡MIS HUEVOS!- volvió a gritar el muchacho, esta vez apuntando a la bolsa.

La muchacha esta vez pareció entender lo que él quería decirle, porque se mantuvo en silencio y asintió con la cabeza. Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio; él contemplando la bolsa de compras mientras pensaba en como huir del país y cambiar de nombre porque su madre de seguro le mataría al tener que darle más dinero para las compras y ella, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

-¿ES QUE ACASO NI ME AYUDARÁS A PONERME DE PIE?- le preguntó con un grito que hizo saltar al rubio.- Primero chocas conmigo por andar corriendo, te pones a gritar como imbécil algo sobre tus huevos, o lo que quieras dar a entender, y ¡no tienes ni la decencia de ayudarme!.

Naruto le miraba sin palabras y quizás un poco asustado. Si hasta se parecía a su madre, con gritos y todo incluido.

-Oye...-comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica.-Lo siento...yo no te vi.

Y le ofreció una mano para que pusiese pararse, al parecer sus disculpas funcionaron porque la chica aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro. Una vez ambos estuvieron de pie, se dispuso a ir a recoger la bolsa de compras y observar el contenido en su interior. Tal y como se lo esperaba; no había siquiera un huevo en buen estado, todos estaban completamente aplastados.

-Ah...- dijo la chica, que al fin había logrado comprender.- ¿Esos eran tus huevos?- le preguntó. No se había percatado en que momento la muchacha había llegado justo al lado de él, pero no se preocupó demasiado.

Asintió con la cabeza, un tanto decepcionado.

-Mi madre va a matarme- dijo a la vez que su rostro iba tomando una tonalidad pálida.- Ya es la quinta vez que me ocurre lo mismo.

La chica río para sus adentros, _¿puede alguien ser así de despistado?,_ preguntó para sus adentros.-Pues la solución es simple, compra otra bandeja, desecha esa y tu madre de seguro no se enterará. Bueno, al menos que le digas, claro.

-¡Me he quedado sin dinero!- exclamó mientras exageraba un gesto de tristeza.

Sakura se le quedó mirando, sentía algo de pena por el chico.- Yo puedo prestarte- comenzó a decir. No tenía ni la menor idea del por qué lo estaba haciendo, había algo en su interior que le decía que era lo correcto.

-¿¡Enserio!?- gritó lleno de entusiasmo.

-Pues sí...no hay problema. Vamos- le dijo indicando la tienda, mientras tecleaba algo en su teléfono.

 **Lo siento, llegaré tarde. Después te cuento.**

Pulsó enviar y el mensaje se envió directo al teléfono de su novio.


	3. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** OoC y posible lemon.

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **N/A:** ¡Hola!, ¿cómo han estado?, hoy os traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, que había tenido un poco olvidada de actualizar, pero no por eso significa que la dejaría. Trataré de ir siguiendo todas las historias a la par en lo posible. Mientras no me gane el tiempo nuevamente.

En fin, quiero agradeceros una vez más por el tiempo que se dan en seguir y leer la historia, ¡les mando un abrazo enorme!, no se olviden de dejarme un review sobre qué les pareció este capítulo y la trama en general que va teniendo la historia, para así poder comunicarnos. Sin más, los dejo. ¡Adiós!.

* * *

 **Último Año**

 **III**

' **Primeras Impresiones'**

* * *

-Son $7,25- dijo nuevamente la cajera del local.

Esta vez fue la chica quien le entregó el dinero a la funcionaria, la que miró extrañada al muchacho rubio que estaba al lado de ella al reconocerlo por haber comprado el mismo producto no más de algunos minutos antes.

Un tanto confundida le entregó nuevamente una bolsa y le dio las gracias por haber comprado.

-¡Lo siento, he sido un mal educado!- comenzó a decir el chico una vez estuvieron fuera del local.- No me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo alegremente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le ofrecía un apretón de manos a forma de saludo.

-Sakura...Sakura Haruno- dijo la chica correspondiéndole tanto la sonrisa como el saludo.- No te he visto por aquí antes- volvió a decir, con la intención de tener algún tema de conversación ya que no es como si ella fuese de las personas que salen a menudo ni conocen a la ciudad completa.

-¡No!, soy nuevo acá. Me sorprende el hecho de que haya logrado ir de compras sin perderme en el camino- bromeó con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, con la cual era inevitable no sonreírle de vuelta.

-Es una suerte…- contestó devolviéndole el gesto.- Entonces…debería enseñarte el lugar- le propuso repentinamente, sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que decía. _¡Dios Sakura!, ¡NO LE CONOCES!._

-¿Hablas enserio?- le preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-S-i creo. Digo...¡Sí!, ya sabes, los lugares más conocidos de la ciudad, el centro comercial, la playa, el centro de la ciudad…

-¡Entonces vamos!- exclamó lleno de entusiasmo, tomándole la muñeca y arrastrándole rápidamente hacia los estacionamientos del lugar situados al otro lado de la calle. De camino uno o dos autos tocaron su bocina molestos al verlos cruzar precipitadamente sin preocuparse por mirar antes. Aquello la hizo saltar del susto, ¿estaba acaso loco ese muchacho?. Siguieron así, él corriendo y ella atrás de él tratando de seguirle el paso, hasta llegar al lado de una motocicleta negra.

-¿Es tuya?- cuestionó la pelirrosa, un tanto dudosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Si!- respondió con la misma felicidad de unos minutos antes, pasándole además el único casco del vehículo, el cual aceptó sin dudarlo dos veces, ¡ni loca se subiría a aquello sin nada protegiéndole!. Lo puso sobre su cabeza y Naruto le abrochó el accesorio por debajo de su barbilla, ajustándolo para que no fuese a caerse durante el trayecto.- ¿Estás dudando en subir?- le preguntó al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-Para nada- respondió la chica al instante, con la mayor seguridad que pudo encontrar dentro de sí.

-Entonces, ¡vámonos!- la mirada de Naruto era una mezcla de puro entusiasmo y alegría, y tenía cierto brillo especial que hacía imposible decirle que no. Al momento de finalizar la frase se subió y encendió el vehículo, de manera casi inmediata se sentó atrás de él y le rodeó la cintura fuertemente con ambos brazos

~oOo~

-Shikamaru, esto tiene que parar- dijo su amigo en el momento en que cerró la puerta de su habitación para que sus padres no escucharan la conversación desde el primer piso. No había sido mentira el hecho que sus familias iniciaran el año haciendo un gran almuerzo, pero si el hecho que estaba obligado a ir.

El moreno estaba recostado de espaldas sobre su cama, observando detenidamente cada detalle del techo de la habitación.

-Lo sé- respondió de manera automática. No era la primera vez que su amigo le regañaba sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando la relación que mantenía con su novia, tenía a su madre todos los días haciéndolo evidente y sabía que su padre la respaldaba.

-No, esta vez es enserio- insistió su amigo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.- No puedes seguir haciéndole esto, engañándola con algo que no sientes. Solo estás jugando con ella.

-No estoy jugando con nadie- interrumpió bruscamente. Si bien hace bastante había dejado de sentir algo hacia la rubia, eso no significaba que estaba jugando con ella, el no sería capas de hacerle eso a ninguna mujer.- Es solo que...no he encontrado el momento ni el lugar para decírselo.

-Bueno, tienes que crear el momento y encontrar el lugar. Y ojalá sea antes de que cumplan un año juntos- le respondió haciendo especial énfasis en su última frase.

 _Mierda,_ pensó. Eso le daba únicamente dos semanas para terminar la relación.

-Tsk, que problemático- se quejó el chico.

-Como sea...- dijo el Akimichi, quedándose observando a un lugar indeterminado de la pieza como si realmente no estuviese ahí si no a kilómetros de distancia. Desde que salieron de la escuela lo notaba un poco disperso, inmerso en un profundo pensamiento dentro de su cabeza y el que no compartiera tal detalle con él, el qué lo tenía en ese estado, lo estaba llenando cada vez más de intriga. Por algo eran mejores amigos, si estaba preocupado o tenía algún problema de seguro lo podría ayudar.

-Eh, amigo- comenzó a decir, moviendo levemente su hombro para hacerle reaccionar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Le quedó observando por unos segundos antes de hablar; definitivamente sí se veía muy fuera de si.- Eso debería preguntarte yo, has estado ausente durante varios minutos ya solo en el camino a tu casa.

-No es nada- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Sí que es algo, Chouji- insistió de inmediato.- Solo dilo de una vez.

El muchacho suspiró, era increíble lo bien que lo conocía. No era menos para ser una amistad desde la infancia.

-¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando te hablé sobre...-hizo una pausa, era bastante difícil abordar temas de ese tipo- alguien, que me...me...m-

-Una chica que te gustaba, si recuerdo- le ayudó el Nara.- Y ahora que recuerdo, tampoco me dijiste nunca de quién se trataba- dijo dándole una mirada acusatoria.

Transcurrió un minutos de silencio antes que su amigo se animara a responder, ahora sí que le había picado la curiosidad.

-Bueno...yo...hehabladoconellaestamañana- soltó de manera que todas las palabras de acumularon y carecían de sentido, aún así él pudo descifrarlas.

-Ajá, entiendo, con que han hablado esta mañana- confirmó el moreno.- ¿Tanto alboroto por ello?

Su amigo puso cara como si hubiese comido algo en mal estado.

-Si- admitió derrotado.- No te burles por favor.

-Chouji, amigo, ¿cómo me voy a burlar por eso?- dijo a modo de consuelo.- Pero, ¿me dirás ahora de quién se trata?.

-Va en el mismo salón, lo más probable es que la conozcas- comenzó.- No, ya la tienes que haber conocido- se corrigió.

-Y se trata de...- dio énfasis a que le diera el nombre.

-Ino- respondió rápidamente.- Yamanaka.

Nuevamente se prolongó un silencio entre ambos amigos, miles de incógnitas se adueñaron de su mente; ¿desde cuando había pasado esto?, _hace ya un año_ , se respondió él mismo, ¿cómo es que había pasado?, ¿qué le veía su amigo a aquella chica engreída?, y lo más importante ¿¡Cómo es que no se lo había contado antes, en su debido momento!?. Observó el rostro de su amigo, quien esperaba una respuesta de su parte, y por lo que evidenciaban las facciones de su rostro, se preparaba a oír una mala.

-¿Esa rubia engreída?- preguntó sin más.

-No es como crees que es- le corrigió su amigo.- Si la conocieras...

-Creo que todos la conocen muy bien desde lo ocurrido el año pasado- le interrumpió.

-No, te equivocas- dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más áspero y duro.- No sé para qué intento hacerte entender a ti, si ni siquiera estás con alguien a quien amas de verdad.

 _Auch,_ pensó el Nara. Su amigo tenía razón; la supuesta 'relación' con Temari se había salido ya de sus manos y él le estaba haciendo el favor de abrirle los ojos.

-Amigo, estamos del mismo lado, ¿lo olvidas?- intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, quizás si se había predispuesto con una opinión negativa y cerrando su mente a la posible situación en que Chouji y ella se volviesen más cercanos, por lo que tenía que cambiar aquello. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de su mejor amigo, quien lo había apoyado en todas las cosas, por más estúpidas y difíciles que resultasen, y él debía de responderle de la misma manera.

-Si, pero pareces que tú eres el a veces lo olvida-

-Está bien, le daré una oportunidad- se rindió finalmente para apoyar a su amigo.

-Gracias- le agradeció el chico, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Ahora deberíamos bajar, estoy al borde de morir de hambre.

~oOo~

Estacionó el vehículo frente a la vivienda en que, hace unas horas atrás, había dejado a la muchacha. No podía creer aún que con solo conocerla de unos minutos hubiesen dado un paseo por toda la ciudad, ¡y menos que ella hubiese aceptado!. Creyó que iba a recibir una respuesta negativa, que ni siquiera le conocía y mucho menos saldría con él, pero al parecer las cosas si suceden como en la televisión…algunas veces.

Con cuidado se bajó de la motocicleta y sacó su casco, tratando de no pasar a llevar el ramo de flores blancas que llevaba en la mano, y se encaminó hacia la entrada principal de la vivienda. Había comprado algo sencillo para darle en agradecimiento, tanto por el incidente ocurrido en la tienda como el recorrido por el lugar, esperaba seguir viéndola a menudo por el lugar, quizás podría pedir su numero y seguir hablando por alguna red social o mensajes de texto. Sentía que se había encontrado con ella por un motivo en especial, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así de fácil.

Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta y, una vez estuvo decidido, tocó el pequeño botón del timbre que estaba a su derecha. Escuchó como el eco del sonido rebotaba por las paredes de interiores de la vivienda, al igual que unos pasos que caminaban apresurados hacia la entrada principal.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó sorprendida tras abrir la puerta de entrada. Al verle y reconocer que efectivamente se trataba del muchacho entrecerró la entrada de manera que solo la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba hacia el exterior.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ahora con cierta preocupación en su voz. ¿Había llegado acaso en un momento inoportuno?.

-Yo…quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí- comenzó a hablar.- Ya sabes; el supermercado y el recorrido por la tarde.

-¡Si!, ya me lo había dicho antes- contestó ahora en un susurro.- No creo qu-

-Y yo te traje esto- dijo extendiéndole un ramo de flores, del cual no se había percatado, a la chica.

-Naruto…

-No es mucho, pero al verla en la floristería de unas calles más arriba me recordaron a ti y decidí que era mejor que venir con las manos vacías- le explicó rápidamente.

La muchacha extendió ambos brazos y recibió el regalo.

-Son hermosas…gracias. Debería ponerlas en agua- indicó hacia el interior de su casa, esperando que de esa manera el chico se marchase más luego, sin embargo no era que le molestase su presencia en absoluto.

Al ver que Sakura tenía intenciones de entrar nuevamente a su casa, se apresuró a decir lo último.

-Yo esperaba que-

-Sakura, ¿por qué demoras tanto?- se oyó una voz proveniente de la sala principal, seguida de unos pasos.- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó nuevamente, esta vez abriendo la puerta que hasta ese momento había mantenido media cerrada, y encontrándose cara a cara con el rubio en el exterior.- ¿Dobe?- alcanzó a articular, completamente sorprendido al observar a su mejor amigo.

-¿¡Teme!?- exclamó Naruto entusiasmado, ¡hacía ya tiempo que no se veían!. Pero al percatarse de la situación que los reunía su expresión cambio.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le interrogó el Uchiha, con una voz más áspera.- Y aún más importante, ¿por qué le traes flores a mi novia?.

~oOo~

Luego de veinte minutos pasados desde que tocó la campana indicando el inicio de la última hora de su jornada estudiantil, el profesor finalmente se presentó en la sala de clases.

-Buenas tardes mis queridos alumnos, ¡lamento el retraso!- comenzó a disculparse de la misma manera que lo hizo el primer día, más esta vez no había entrado solo al lugar, le seguía un adolescente levemente más alto que él.- Tuve que ocupar tiempo extra de mi descanso en traerles esto- dijo sacando una pila de papeles desde el interior de su maletín- sus exámenes corregidos, el cual por si no quedó en claro, será calificado.

-Nara- comenzó a nombrar a medida que iba haciendo entrega de las calificaciones.- Como siempre…- dijo indicando que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo su resultado; siempre obtenía la mejor nota del salón.-

Una ola de reclamos se fue extendiendo por el salón, más la mayoría seguía observando al muchacho que estaba junto al profesor, quien se encontraba recorriendo el lugar con la mirada pasando de persona en persona en busca de algún rostro conocido, por lo que las quejas no duraron mucho tiempo. Kakashi, al darse cuenta que no había logrado hacer sufrir a sus alumnos lo suficiente para su agrado, reparó en el hecho de que se encontraban a la espera de una respuesta por el chico que le acompañaba.

-¡Ah!, por cierto, él es…

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!, para todos. Seré su compañero por este último año- exclamó alegremente.

-Si…eso mismo- respondió en un tono de aburrimiento.

-Es el…-le indicó la pelirrosa a su amiga.

-¿El chico de los huevos?- rió la castaña al acordarse de la anécdota que su amiga le había contado el día de ayer al llegar a su casa. Aunque tenía que admitir que no había sido del todo honesta, quizás había omitido ciertas partes que no era necesario fuesen de su conocimiento.

-¡Ten Ten!- le regañó.- ¡Que ese no es su nombre!

-Haruno, ¿algún problema?- le llamó la atención el profesor. Definitivamente tenía que aprender a cuidar el volumen de su voz.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Naruto, quien aún se encontraba de pie frente al salón. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos, causando que algunos comenzaran a murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a entender del todo.

-Así que se conocen- afirmó Kakashi, mirando primero al rubio y luego a ella.- Bueno, entonces no veo problema alguno en que Sakura sea quien te dé la bienvenida.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamó la muchacha.

Los gritos por parte de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, ' _¡Bien Haruno!'_ , _'Primer día y ya consigue novia'_ , _¿Y qué pasó con Sasuke-kun?_...comentarios como esos y muchos más, seguidos de risas, se hicieron escuchar en todo el salón.

-¡Me rehúso!- dijo indignada, causando que al rubio se le dibujase una traviesa sonrisa en forma de burla.

-Era de hecho una orden, es lo que le corresponde como presidenta de su clase- volvió a intervenir el docente.

-¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan!, pasaremos un buen rato- le habló el chico, guiñándole un ojo. ¿¡Quién se creía para tratarla así, con tanta confianza!?.

-No te pases, Uzumaki- le amenazó, apretando con fuerza un lápiz que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Sería buena idea que comenzaras ahora mismo- le indicó el profesor.- Ten ten, ¿puedes cambiar de puesto con Naruto?- le preguntó amablemente a la castaña.

-¿C-cómo?- respondió sorprendida por la petición. Al notar todas las miradas sobre ella, solo asintió con la cabeza tomando todas sus pertenencias y posicionándose en un lugar libre del salón, que para su suerte era justo al lado del primo de Hinata.

-Bien, toma asiento. Ahora quiero que todos abran sus libros en la primera unidad…

Naruto se sentó rápidamente en el lugar disponible con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola de nuevo, Sakura-chan- saludó alegremente.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo de mala gana.

-Lamento que te hayan separado de tu amiga- se disculpó en un tono que más que demostrar arrepentimiento era más una victoria para él.

-No te preocupes.

-Ejem…también quería decirte que…- Sakura le quedó mirando al ver que se detenía.- Olvidé el libro.

Suspiró. Este si que sería un largo año.

~oOo~

-Puedes irte si así lo deseas, no necesitas esperar que me marche primero- se decidió a hablarle finalmente.

Se sobresaltó al escucharle hablar, no pensó que entablaría una conversación ni mucho menos con ese muchacho que no hacía nada más que demorarse en salir del salón, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que el papel de ser la última en abandonar el lugar ya había sido reclamado por ella?.

-No, estoy ocupada, pero gracias- trató de responder de la manera más cortés posible. Demoró unos segundos en conseguir una respuesta a cambio, pareciese como si el chico se demorase en seleccionar cada una de las palabras que pondría juntas en la oración, más lo que realmente le incomodaba es que él mantenía la vista fija sobre ella.

-¿Me agradeces por echarte indirectamente del salón?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No lo vi de esa manera- suspiró.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo lentamente, Ino por su parte, permanecía concentrada en buscara algo dentro de su bolso, sacando y reacomodando cosas en su interior.

-Noté que sacaste una de las calificaciones más altas del salón, incluso mayor a la de Sasuke- volvió a hablarle el chico.

-Ajá- contestó brevemente. ¿No notaba acaso que no quería hablarle?.

 _Que problemática, lo que hago por Chouji…_ \- No sabía que tuvieses esos resultados.

Trataba de sonar lo más simpático posible, mas ella se lo ponía difícil evitando cada tema que intentaba sacar con sus respuestas cortantes, ¿no era acaso una chica extrovertida?, porque estaba demostrando completamente lo contrario.

A cambio, recibió una mirada de enojo entremezclado con lo que parecía…¿resentimiento?.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes- respondió bruscamente, tomando sus pertenencias y marchándose a grandes zancadas del salón de clases.

-Vaya gustos que tienes, Chouji- dijo siguiéndola con la mirada, una vez que estuvo seguro que ella no le escucharía. Quizás ya era hora para que él también se marchase del lugar, Temari ya debía de estar camino a su casa al no haberle encontrado a la salida del instituto, por lo que podría tener una tranquila caminata de vuelta a su casa…al fin.


End file.
